Selamat Tidur, Deidara
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Sasori tidak berhasil membuat penawar racun untuk menyelamatkan Deidara. "Aku gagal menyembuhkanmu. Tapi kau tahu, aku bisa menjadikanmu kugutsu untuk menyelamatkanmu." "Tidak perlu, danna. Lebih baik sekarang danna rangkai kata-kata selamat tidur untukku un." Apakah Sasori akan melepaskan Deidara? (For ELFL-Event: DEAR) [Death]


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting: semi-canon**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, dll**

**Special for Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR**

**Theme: Death**

**.**

**~Selamat Tidur, Deidara~**

**.**

Mungkin lain kali Deidara harus belajar untuk tidak meremehkan lawan bertarungnya. Mungkin memang selama ini, di hampir setiap pertarungan Deidara selalu menang. Tapi tidak kali ini, Deidara gagal menghindari serangan dari lawan yang pada awalnya ia remehkan. Alhasil di sini lah dirinya kini, terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. Rasa nyeri menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya karena luka yang cukup dalam di lengan kirinya. Deidara meringis kesakitan karenanya.

"Deidara!" Sang partner berseru seraya menghampiri Deidara setelah berhasil menghabisi lawan mereka. Nada panik terdengar dari Sasori walaupun Deidara tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyadari hal tersebut.

"Danna..." Deidara berbisik dengan lemahnya.

"Tch, kau ceroboh seperti biasa. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, jangan lengah. Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi," geram Sasori.

Kalau saja rasa sakit di lengannya tidak sedemikian parah, mungkin saja Deidara sudah terkekeh saat ini. Pasalnya jarang sekali ia melihat Sasori marah dengan nada panik dan khawatir seperti ini.

Sasori memeriksa lengan Deidara, cairan berwarna merah yang merupakan darah Deidara sendiri, bercampur dengan cairan berwarna ungu yang Sasori duga adalah racun, mengalir turun dari lengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kau terkena racun. Kita harus kembali ke markas agar aku bisa membuat penawarnya."

Deidara hanya mengangguk sesaat sebelum ketidaksadaran mengambil alih.

.

.

Kedua mata biru Azure-nya yang terbuka dengan perlahan, segera menelaah dimana dirinya berada saat ini.

_**Ah, markas**_, pikirnya.

Ia merasakan dirinya tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan Sasori, di dalam kamar mereka.

"Tch."

Deidara menoleh ke arah kanan saat mendengar decakan pelan dari partnernya.

"Danna?"  
Sasori yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerjanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Deidara sama sekali.

"Ada apa un?" tanya Deidara dengan nada berbisik karena tenaganya memang sama sekali belum pulih.

"Racun yang sudah menyebar di tubuhmu itu...aku belum bisa membuat penawarnya."

Deidara berkedip beberapa kali seraya mencerna ucapan Sasori.

"Jadi aku akan mati un?"

Sasori menoleh, melempar tatapan tajam kepada partnernya yang berbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur dengan lengan kiri yang telah dililit dengan perban.

"Aku peringatkan kau untuk tidak mengatakan itu lagi," geramnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya un," bisik Deidara seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Dengar." Sasori berjalan mendekati Deidara kemudian duduk di tempat tidur. Digunakan jemarinya untuk menyelipkan beberapa bagian rambut Deidara di belakang telinga pemuda beriris biru tersebut. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, aku janji."

Deidara mengangguk pelan seraya menggenggam tangan Sasori dengan erat. Ia percaya pada sang danna, lagipula ia sudah lama menyerahkan hidupnya, hatinya, jiwanya, dan raganya kepada Sasori.

"Maaf merepotkan danna," ujar Deidara.

"Tidak. Ini kewajibanku."

Sekali lagi Deidara hanya bisa mengangguk. Mungkin menggantungkan hidup kepada orang lain bukanlah hal yang sesuai dengan Deidara yang mencintai kebebasan. Tetapi jika menggantungkan hidupnya kepada Sasori, dannanya, maka keputusan yang Deidara ambil tidaklah keliru.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan makan malam untukmu."

Deidara hanya bisa mengamati Sasori yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya kembali, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa di saat ia lengah, ia langsung menerima hukuman seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Sasori tidak bisa membuat penawar racunnya? Bagaimana jika Deidara harus meninggalkan dunia ini dan meninggalkan danna-nya? Deidara hanya bisa menghela napas.

Saat rasa kantuk perlahan menghampirinya, sentuhan jemari yang dingin di pipinya memaksa Deidara untuk membuka mata kembali. Terlihat di hadapannya kini Sasori tengah membawa semangkuk ramen hangat.

Tanpa bicara, Sasori membenarkan bantal yang tadi digunakan Deidara sehingga Deidara bisa duduk bersandar di sana. Deidara meringis kesakitan saat ia mencoba bergerak walau hanya sedikit.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sasori, tatapannya menunjukan kecemasan.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lenganku masih sakit, kepalaku juga un."

Sasori mengangguk sebelum mulai menyuapi Deidara.

Tak lama berselang setelah Deidara menghabiskan makan malamnya, Deidara kembali tertidur dan Sasori kembali sibuk di meja kerjanya. Jika pada hari biasanya, Sasori sibuk dengan kugutsu-nya, hari ini ia sibuk menganalisa racun yang saat ini pastinya sudah menyebar di dalam tubuh Deidara.

Akasuna no Sasori memang terkenal ahli dalam membuat racun dan penawarnya. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti semua racun bisa ia buatkan penawar.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sasori tak memiliki waktu untuk memperhatikan wajah Deidara saat ia tertidur. Sasori menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyelamatkan partnernya, sahabatnya, kekasihnya.

.

.

Deidara membuka matanya diiringi dengan erangan kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pening, tenggorokannya sakit, lengannya perih, dan ia bisa merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat setiap kali organ di rongga dadanya berdetak.

"Ngh...danna..."

Tak perlu menunggu berapa lama, sang partner sudah berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya, menatap dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Deidara menggeleng. Walaupun ia tak ingin membuat sang danna cemas, tapi Deidara tidak mungkin berbohong di saat seperti ini. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar menyiksanya, dan ia tak mungkin menutupinya dengan kebohongan.

"Dingin un..."

Sasori merapatkan selimut yang sudah menutupi tubuh Deidara selama seharian penuh. Menyadari bukan hanya selimut yang Deidara perlukan, Sasori segera naik ke tempat tidur lalu berbaring di sebelah Deidara. Ditariknya pelan Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. Deidara membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori. Perlahan-lahan Deidara yang sedari tadi mengigil, merasa hangat.

"Racun yang menjalar di tubuhmu itu menyerang semua organ dalam di tubuhmu. Racun ini racun langka yang belum ada penawarnya. Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya." Sasori menjelaskan seraya mengelus punggung Deidara mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kalau...racun ini tidak ada penawarnya, berapa lama aku bisa bertahan hidup?"

Sasori terdiam sesaat, merasa tidak yakin ingin menjawab pertanyaan Deidara.

"Tiga hari dari hari di saat racun ini masuk ke tubuhmu."

"Mm...dua hari lagi."

Sasori mendekap Deidara semakin erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Tidak, ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Deidara. Ia tak akan pernah menyerah untuk Deidara yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Sasori sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melindungi Deidara dengan nyawanya sendiri. Kalau saja Sasori masih memiliki organ tubuh selain jantung, mungkin pilihan terakhirnya adalah memberikan seluruh organ tubuh itu kepada Deidara. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia hanya memiliki jantung.

Tunggu dulu.

Jantung?  
Terbersit di pikiran Sasori untuk mengeluarkan jantung Deidara dari dalam tubuhnya sebelum jantung itu diserang oleh racun. Lalu Sasori bisa menjadikan Deidara kugutsu yang memiliki jantung sepertinya. Walaupun Deidara tidak akan menerimanya, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada harus kehilangan nyawanya bukan?  
Ya, mungkin itu akan menjadi pilihan terakhir Sasori. Karena saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuat penawar racun.

"Danna?"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya ada yang datang."

"Si–"

_**Klik**_

_**Krieet**_

Pintu kamar dua seniman Akatsuki tersebut terbuka, menampakan sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan laki-laki dengan warna dan bentuk tubuh yang menyerupai hiu. Sasori hanya menatap jenuh dua orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Kedua lengannya masih memeluk Deidara dengan erat, namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya karena ia takut Deidara akan merasa kedinginan lagi, tak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh dua rekan sesama anggota Akatsuki yang kini melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Itachi dan Kisame adalah dua anggota Akatsuki yang sedikit terkejut melihat perlakuan Sasori terhadap sang partner. Hanya saja mereka yang masih memiliki etika untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain, tidak menanyakan apapun yang bersangkutan dengan hubungan Sasori dan Deidara.

"Apa kau sudah membuat penawar racunnya?" tanya Itachi langsung kepada titik permasalahan.

"Aku sudah mencoba. Tapi bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat penawar racunnya adalah bahan-bahan langka yang tidak mungkin ditemukan dalam waktu dekat."

Itachi hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Kisame memberi tatapan iba kepada Deidara yang terbaring di tempat tidur dalam pelukan sang danna.

"Bahan seperti apa? Jika hanya masalah jarak, kita bisa percayakan pada Zetsu –desu ne," ujar Kisame.

Sasori menggelengkan kepala, dan kalau saja ia memiliki napas mungkin ia sudah menghela napas putus asa saat ini. "Bahan utamanya adalah tanaman yang hanya tumbuh lima tahun sekali. Tanaman itu baru akan tumbuh tiga tahun lagi."

Deidara merintih di dalam pelukan Sasori. Sasori segera mengelus punggung Deidara untuk menenangkannya seraya membisikkan kata-kata yang mungkin jarang ia ucapkan.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

Deidara memejamkan matanya, sepertinya mendengarkan pembicaraan tentang bagaimana cara menyelamatkan hidupnya, membuat kepala Deidara semakin pening. Sekali lagi Sasori membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya, cara ini membuahkan hasil walaupun hanya sedikit. Tak lama kemudian Deidara kembali tertidur.

"Aku akan mencoba membuat penawar racun sampai besok. Kalau tidak berhasil juga, aku terpaksa menggunakan cara terakhir."

"Cara terakhir?" Itachi terlihat sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang Sasori maksud.

Sasori mengangguk.

Mata Itachi sedikit melebar. Shinobi cerdas ini berhasil menangkap maksud Sasori disaat partnernya belum bisa membayangkan apa yang Sasori maksud.

"Jangan katakan kau..."

Sekali lagi Sasori mengangguk.

.

.

.

Dengan frustasi ia mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang sudah berantakan, kedua tangannya mengepal untuk memukul meja kerjanya berkali-kali. Umpatan demi umpatan terus terlontar dari bibirnya yang dingin. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan lantaran merasakan gabungan emosi antara cemas, bingung, takut, dan marah. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan adalah pertanyaan yang hingga saat ini belum ia temukan jawabannya.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Jantungnya kembali berdesir ketika mengingat sosok itu kini nyawanya tengah berada di ujung tanduk. Lepaskan dan relakan atau perjuangkan sampai titik darah penghabisan adalah pilihan yang harus diambil oleh Sasori. Tetapi siapapun tahu ia tak akan pernah mengambil keputusan yang pertama.

Satu hari telah terbuang sia-sia, bukan karena Sasori sengaja menyia-nyiakannya, tetapi karena kegagalannya dalam membuat penawar racun untuk menyelamatkan separuh jiwanya.

'Mustahil' adalah kata-kata yang terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Mustahil ia bisa membuat penawar racun karena bahan yang mustahil untuk ditemukan. Mustahil keajaiban datang dan menyembuhkan Deidara begitu saja. Mustahil Sasori bisa merelakan partnernya untuk pergi.

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak mustahil adalah menggunakan cara terakhirnya.

Ia hanya bisa berharap Deidara setuju dengan keputusannya ini.

"Danna?"

Sasori berkedip saat mendengar bisikan pelan Deidara. Segera ia hampiri pemuda rapuh yang belum bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin menghirup udara segar un."

"Tengah malam begini?"  
Deidara mengangguk.

Tak ada yang bisa Sasori lakukan selain mengikuti apa keinginan Deidara, walaupun ia memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berpikir sebelum mengambil keputusan tersebut. Sasori membantu Deidara untuk berdiri agar mereka bisa menikmati udara segar di luar markas di malam yang sunyi tersebut.

Namun saat Deidara mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, keseimbangan tubuhnya lenyap begitu saja. Jika seandainya Sasori tidak berada di sisinya untuk menjaganya, mungkin saja Deidara sudah tergeletak di lantai saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori yang berusaha menopang tubuh Deidara yang hampir terjatuh.

Deidara terdiam sesaat sebelum mencoba untuk berdiri kembali, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Kakinya terlalu lemah untuk bisa menopang tubuhnya.

"Danna, kakiku un."

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berjongkok untuk mengamati keadaan kedua kaki Deidara. Deidara menggenggam kedua pundak Sasori agar ia bisa tetap berdiri. Dengan perlahan Sasori mengetuk pelan salah satu kaki Deidara.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak merasakan apa-apa."

Sasori mengetuknya lebih keras, hal ini memancing ringisan pelan dari Deidara. Saat mengetahui Deidara masih bisa merasakan sakit di kakinya, Sasori kembali berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakiku?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada," sahutnya berbohong sebelum menggendong Deidara _**bridal style**_. Deidara yang mendapat perlakuan sedemikian manis dari Sasori tentu saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Menambah merah wajahnya yang memang sudah merah karena demam yang belum turun. Segera ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasori dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang danna.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sasori membawa Deidara keluar dari markas mereka untuk menghirup udara segar malam hari. Mereka mungkin saja menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan saat mereka melangkah keluar dari kamar, tetapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mempedulikannya.

Sasori duduk di sebuah batu besar di dekat danau, dengan Deidara duduk di pangkuannya. Sesaat mereka hanya duduk diam menatap air danau yang tenang dengan pantulan cahaya bulan yang menambah keindahannya. Deidara menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang danna, mendengarkan dengan seksama detak jantung yang seirama dengan miliknya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya yang biasanya menunjukan segala emosi yang ia rasakan, namun kali ini kedua bola mata indah tersebut tak lagi sanggup menggambarkan perasaannya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya, senyum tipis ia coba ukir di bibirnya yang mulai memutih.

"Aku hanya menikmati waktuku bersama danna," bisiknya.

Sasori memejamkan mata saat ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk jantungnya. Rasa cemas yang belakangan ini menghantuinya kini kian dalam. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Deidara, hal ini kontan membuat Deidara membuka mata kembali dan menatap wajah cemas Sasori.

"Jarang sekali aku melihat danna menunjukan emosi seperti ini," bisik Deidara seraya tersenyum tipis. Sasori membuka matanya lalu menunduk untuk bisa menatap mata Deidara.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, bodoh," ucapnya pelan.

Deidara terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Sasori. Beberapa saat setelahnya, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi hewan-hewan malam yang menemani mereka berdua.

"Deidara."  
"Un?"  
Sasori terdiam sesaat sebelum berucap "Aku tahu kau tidak akan setuju, tapi coba pikirkan baik-baik hal ini."

"Apa itu?" tanya Deidara dengan nada berbisik.

Tangan kanan Sasori yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara, kini ia gerakkan perlahan mendekat ke dada kiri Deidara. Ia tempelkan telapak tangannya di dada kiri Deidara untuk bisa merasakan detak jantung seniman ledakan tersebut.

"Jantungmu adalah satu-satunya organ yang kurasa belum terkena racun sama sekali. Jika tiba saaatnya jantungmu terkena racun, tak ada harapan lagi. Tapi selama jantungmu belum terkena racun, aku memiliki satu cara untuk membuatmu tetap hidup."

Deidara tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Sasori katakan.

"Aku...bisa menjadikanmu kugutsu sepertiku."

Mata Deidara melebar mendengar apa yang Sasori katakan. Segera ia menarik diri dari pelukan Sasori untuk bisa menatap wajah Sasori dengan lebih jelas. "Apa un? Kugutsu sepertimu?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Ssh..." Sasori menarik Deidara mendekat lalu mengelus punggung pemuda pirang itu untuk menenangkannya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, ini satu-satunya cara. Memang tidak mudah menjadi kugutsu yang memiliki jantung sepertiku karena kau tidak memiliki benang chakra. Tapi aku selalu ada di sisimu, Deidara."  
Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, menambah rasa sakit di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hidup seperti itu, danna. Aku tidak mau," ucap Deidara dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

Melihat ketakutan di mata biru Deidara, Sasori memutuskan untuk memberikan Deidara waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini. "Baiklah kau masih memiliki satu hari untuk berpikir sebelum racun itu menyerang jantungmu."

Deidara mengangguk dan menutup matanya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berlomba. Tak lama setelah ia menutup mata, dirinya terlelap dalam pangkuan Sasori.

.

.

Sasori masih duduk di depan meja kerjanya, masih mengamati _**sample**_ racun yang berhasil ia ambil dari tubuh Deidara. Walaupun ia sudah menggunakan beberapa cara untuk mengeluarkan racun tersebut dari tubuh Deidara, ia tetap memerlukan penawar racun karena sebagian besar racun sudah menyerang organ dalam tubuh Deidara. Ia mengutuki pembuat racun ini karena telah membuat racun yang penawarnya begitu rumit dan sulit untuk dibuat. Sasori bahkan berani bertaruh sang pembuat racun ini tidak memiliki penawar racunnya. _**Shinobi bodoh**_, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Danna?" bikisan pelan dari Deidara membuat Sasori menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hm?"

"Apa ini masih malam?"

Sasori berkedip. "Ini sudah pagi, Deidara."

"Benarkah?" tanya Deidara seraya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kenapa gelap sekali un? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa."

"Gelap? Ini sangat terang Dei—" kalimat Sasori terhenti tepat disaat ia menyadari sesuatu. Kedua matanya melebar dan tubuhnya membeku begitu saja. "Tidak... mungkin," bisiknya kaku.

"Danna! Gelap sekali un. Dan kakiku! Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa!" seru Deidara panik seraya mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya namun ia terjatuh kembali ke tempat tidur. "Danna! Kau di sini kan? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu un!"

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Sasori bergegas menghampiri Deidara dan segera menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. "Deidara..." bisiknya, bisikan yang terdengar sangat lirih di pendengaran Deidara.

"Danna, apa yang terjadi pada kaki dan mataku un?" tanya Deidara dengan suara seraknya.

Sasori tidak menjawab.

"Danna! Jawab aku! Apa yang terjadi padaku!"

Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya pada Deidara, menyadarkan kepala Deidara di dadanya. Jangankan Deidara, Sasori pun dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Deidara, kau..." Sasori berbisik sangat pelan, "...lumpuh dan buta."  
Mata Deidara terbuka lebar walaupun ia masih tak mampu melihat apapun. Tubuhnya yang tadi gemetar kini membeku, mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena keterkejutan yang ia rasakan. Sesaat kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan secara tak sadar, air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Tidak mungkin un! Aku tidak buta, aku tidak lumpuh, danna! Kau pasti berbohong kan un! KAU PASTI BERBOHONG!" pekiknya disela tangisannya seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasori darinya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa terdiam dan mencegah Deidara untuk melepaskan diri darinya.

"DANNA BERBOHONG PADAKU UN!"

Sasori memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan teriakan penuh kepedihan dan kesakitan yang Deidara lontarkan. Sasori bisa merasakan sakit yang dalam di jantungnya setiap mendengar jeritan Deidara.

"Aku di sini, Deidara. Aku di sini," bisik Sasori.

"DANNA, AKU...aku...tidak bisa melihatmu un," ucap Deidara sebelum akhirnya memeluk Sasori dengan erat dan menangis sejadinya di pelukan Sasori. "Aku ingin melihatmu, danna. Aku ingin melihatmu."

Dan ia terus menangis. Mendengar tangisan kesedihan Deidara, isakan yang memilukan darinya, melihat Deidara begitu rapuh dan hancur, membuat Sasori merasa sangat terpukul. Sayangnya ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan tangisan tersebut.

Jadi yang bisa Sasori lakukan saat ini hanyalah memeluk Deidara, mengelus rambut panjangnya dan membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya. Tidak terdengar seperti Sasori yang orang-orang kenal, tentu karena Sasori hanya menunjukan sikapnya yang seperti ini kepada Deidara seorang.

"Racun ini membunuhku perlahan," bisik Deidara setelah isakannya berakhir.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan terbunuh oleh racun itu. Kau akan tetap hidup, Deidara."

"Sebagai kugutsu? Tidak bisa merasakan kakiku saja sudah membuatku gila, aku tidak membayangkan bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku. Aku lebih memilih mati," ujar Deidara sebelum memejamkan matanya walaupun ia tak menemukan perbedaan ketika ia membuka matanya.

"Dan meninggalkanku?" tanya Sasori dengan nada datar namun Deidara bisa menangkap ketidakrelaan dan kesedihan dalam suara tersebut.

Deidara memeluk Sasori semakin erat, namun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori karena Deidara memang tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, danna."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Deidara."

.

.

Esok paginya pun tak berbeda dari pagi sebelumnya. Deidara membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali namun ia segera berhenti melakukan hal tersebut begitu ia teringat akan kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang tak bisa melihat lagi. Namun ia merasa lebih tenang dari pagi sebelumnya karena pagi ini ia bisa merasakan Sasori berbaring tepat di sebelahnya, memeluknya erat seolah menjaga Deidara dari dunia luar.

"Selamat pagi, Deidara," ujar Sasori dengan nada yang terdengar berbeda dari biasanya.

"Pagi, Danna," sahut Deidara seraya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Un...aku merasa semuanya sakit. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku kuat un."

Sesaat mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan.

"Deidara."

"Ya?"  
"Apa aku egois?"

"Egois bagaimana, danna?"

"Egois karena aku ingin kau tetap di sini bersamaku," ujar Sasori seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Deidara. "Egois karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Deidara, ia mendengar suara Sasori yang menunjukan kesedihan yang dalam, menunjukan rasa takut kehilangan. Tapi menurut Deidara, itu wajar, karena Sasori sudah pernah kehilangan dua orang yang ia cintai.

"Egois karena aku ingin kau setuju menjadi kugutsu sepertiku, karena itu satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa tetap hidup."

Deidara tersenyum, ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengelus pipi Sasori. "Danna sendiri mengatakan padaku, jika aku menjadi kugutsu, aku tidak akan bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sendiri karena aku tidak memiliki benang chakra sepertimu. Jadi aku hanya akan bergerak jika danna yang menggerakkanku. Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti itu danna."

Sasori sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan Deidara, tapi apa boleh buat. Selain prinsip seni dan hidup yang berlawanan, apa yang dikatakan Deidara memang benar. Tapi Sasori benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Deidara, ia tak ingin menyerah demi orang yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi apakah Deidara sudah menyerah?

"Aku gagal menyembuhkanmu. Tapi kau tahu, aku bisa menjadikanmu kugutsu untuk menyelamatkanmu." Sekali lagi Sasori membujuk, ia putuskan ini yang terakhir.

Deidara tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, danna. Lebih baik sekarang danna rangkai kata-kata selamat tidur untukku un."

Sasori menggelengkan kepala, diraihnya kedua tangan Deidara dan digenggamnya erat.

"Hei danna, aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini di luar markas. Kau mau menemaniku kan? Danna mau kan menjadi mata dan kakiku untuk hari ini?" ujar Deidara seraya menyeringai seperti biasanya. Sesaat Sasori bersyukur karena Deidara terlihat sama seperti Deidara yang ia kenal selama ini, bukan lagi Deidara yang rapuh dan hancur.

"Tentu." Sasori mengecup kening Deidara. "Apapun untukmu."

Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasori saat Sasori menggendongnya _**bridal style. **_Sasori melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka, berencana untuk membawa Deidara ke tempat kesukaannya yaitu danau yang lokasinya tak jauh dari markas mereka saat ini.

Begitu mereka keluar dari kamar mereka, seluruh mata dari anggota Akatsuki yang lain tertuju ke arah mereka.

"Deidara," bisik Konan lirih, penuh kesedihan saat melihat Deidara yang tak berdaya. Seniman ledakan yang mereka kenal dengan sosok yang kuat itu kini terlihat begitu lemah di lengan Sasori.

"Konan un? Ada siapa saja di sini?" tanya Deidara.

"Semuanya, Deidara," sahut suara berat yang tak lain adalah milik dari sang ketua, Pein.

"Semuanya?" Deidara terkesiap lalu tak lama kemudian ia meronta dalam gendongan Sasori. "Un! Sasori danna, bawa aku keluar dari sini. Ini memalukan!" rengeknya dengan pipi yang merona karena malu.

Sasori tertawa pelan mendengar rengekan Deidara yang terdengar kekanakan. Beberapa anggota Akatsuki tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Deidara, namun sebagian besar dari mereka tetap menatap Deidara iba.

Tak menunggu rengekan lainnya dari Deidara, Sasori segera membawa Deidara keluar dari markas, menuju danau yang tenang dan sepi. Ketika mereka berdua tiba di sana, dan Sasori duduk di atas rerumputan –dengan Deidara di pangkuannya, Sasori tak mencoba untuk membuka suara. Ia masih belum bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya atas kegagalannya melindungi Deidara.

"Danna."  
"Hm?"

"Jangan bersedih," ujar Deidara lembut seraya mengangkat tangannya agar ia bisa menyentuh wajah Sasori, namun karena Deidara tidak bisa melihat, ia tak bisa menemukan wajah Sasori dengan jemarinya. Akhirnya Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara dan menuntunnya ke pipi Sasori.

"Aku tidak bersedih."

"Aku memang tidak bisa melihat wajah danna, un. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Danna sedih, menyesal, dan merasa bersalah kan? Tidak ada yang perlu danna sesali, hidup ini memang singkat. Dan aku memang tidak pernah menginginkan hidup yang abadi."

"..."

"Danna?"

"..."

Deidara tersentak saat jemarinya yang mengelus pipi Sasori kini basah. Tapi dirinya tak tahu apa yang membuat jemarinya basah. Hujan? Tidak mungkin. Mungkinkah...

"Maafkan aku," bisik Sasori lirih. "Maafkan aku, Deidara. Aku gagal melindungimu."

Deidara semakin terkejut saat menyadari air yang membasahi jemarinya berasal dari Sasori sendiri.

Sasori menangis.

"Danna!" Deidara segera memeluk danna-nya dengan erat. Tak lama kemudian air mata ikut menetes dari mata Deidara, menemani tangisan Sasori. "Jangan menangis danna un. Jangan menangis."

Sasori membalas pelukan Deidara, mendekap belahan jiwanya dengan erat seolah tak ingin kehilangannya. Sasori tak mengerti mengapa ia masih bisa menangis, apakah ia lupa menghilangkan kelenjar air mata saat mengubah tubuhnya menjadi kugutsu? Atau karena hal lain? Ia juga tak tahu. Yang ia ketahui adalah semua kesedihan, penyesalan, ketakutan, dan perasaan bersalahnya telah mendorong air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya. Deidara bisa membuatnya merasakan cinta kembali, Deidara bisa membuatnya menangis kembali. Karena Deidara memang keajaiban di hidup Sasori. Lalu jika harus melepaskan keajaiban itu, Sasori merasa tak sanggup.

"Ini bukan perpisahan. Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi, danna."

Yang Sasori lakukan hanyalah memeluk Deidara dengan lebih erat lagi seraya membisikkan 'aku mencintaimu' berkali-kali. Tangisan Deidara semakin menjadi sesaat setelah ia mendengarkan bisikan Sasori.

Setelah selesai membisikkan kalimat itu berkali-kali dan mendapat balasan dari Deidara berkali-kali, Sasori mencium bibir Deidara dengan lembut, tanpa berpikir untuk menghapus air mata mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan lupakan itu."

.

.

Sasori tetap memperhatikan wajah Deidara sepanjang perjalanannya kembali ke markas. Ia tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun waktu Deidara yang tersisa. Sayangnya Deidara tidak bisa melihat tatapan mata Sasori yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang tersebut, bukan lagi tatapan penuh dengan kebencian dan kemarahan seperti yang biasa orang lain lihat.

Setibanya di markas, Sasori sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terbayang di mata anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Sasori hanya tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kamar Deidara.

"Kau adalah anggota yang berharga, Deidara."

Deidara tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Saat Sasori memasuki kamar mereka dan berniat menutup pintu dengan kakinya, Deidara berucap dengan pelan "Arigatou, leader."

Sasori membaringkan Deidara di atas tempat tidur. Sedari tadi ia sudah memperhatikan mata Deidara yang terpejam beberapa kali walaupun pada akhirnya Deidara membukanya kembali.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Sasori yang memutuskan untuk berbaring di sebelah Deidara.

Deidara mengangguk, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di jantungnya. Sepertinya racun yang membunuhnya secara perlahan ini mulai menyerang jantungnya. Namun dirinya tetap tersenyum saat merasakan lengan kiri Sasori memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sudah malam," ujar Sasori.

Sekali lagi Deidara mengangguk dan mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Aku tak akan membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Kau tahu aku benci membuat orang lain menunggu," ujar Sasori.

Deidara tertawa pelan. "Baiklah aku akan menunggu danna."

Sasori membalasnya dengan senyuman seraya menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Danna, kau adalah kebahagiaanku. Mungkin aku terdengar berlebihan, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu dan kau adalah segalanya bagiku un. Maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu merasakan kesendirian lagi."

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa melindungimu. Melindungimu adalah tugasku, tapi aku gagal melakukannya sehingga kau harus merasakan semua kesakitan ini. Maafkan aku." Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukan yang erat. "Tapi kau benar, kita bisa bersama di tempat lain."

Deidara mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau danna sudah menyakini hal itu, un. Jadi aku bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin meminta satu hal, un," ujar Deidara.

"Apa itu?"  
"Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku ingin danna tersenyum untukku un."

Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Deidara katakan namun perlahan ia lakukan. Diraihnya jemari Deidara kemudian dituntunnya jemari tersebut untuk menyentuh bibir Sasori yang tengah melengkung membentuk senyuman.

Deidara tersenyum puas setelah ia tahu keinginannya terpenuhi. Perlahan-lahan Deidara memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit di organ tubuhnya, tak ada lagi rasa takut dan sebagainya. Yang ada hanyalah ketenangan.

Sasori mencium kening Deidara dengan lembut, membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh di kening pemuda yang tak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi.

"Selamat tidur, Deidara."

.

.

.

END.

Total words: 4.267

Udah lama banget saya gak nulis fic oneshot 4000-an words ._. kayaknya ini fanfic ngelantur ya. Tapi yasudahlah. Mohon maaf atas ke-OOC-an karakter, dan semua kemustahilan yang ada dalam fic dengan setting semi-canon ini. Saya awalnya berpikir untuk membalik keadaan, dalam arti Sasori yang mati. Tapi itu terlalu mainstream, hehe. Jadi saya putuskan sekali-sekali Deidara deh yang ninggalin Sasori /jahatlu. Dan jujur saya lebih suka fic yang pake Sasori POV atau yang main chara-nya itu Sasori.

Oh ya, Lebih cocok lagi kalau baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya Enrique Iglesias yang judulnya Hero, karena walaupun gagal menyelamatkan Deidara, Sasori tetep seorang 'hero' bagi Deidara *crying*.

Ah, dan satu lagi, jangan tanya saya alasan logis kenapa Sasori bisa nangis.

Sekian, review~?


End file.
